The One Ring Is Found Again
by melliyna
Summary: What would happen if the ring survived. And what if the fellowship lived on? An AU story


The One Ring Is Found.  
  
The ring was lost. Gollum still clung to it as the fires of Mount Doom burned his life away. The ring to all intents and purposes was destroyed with him bringing to an end Saurons reign of darkness. Or was it? For the ring has a power of its own beyond that of Saurons. It like it's master lost many of its former powers, but not all. In the fires of Mount Doom the ring should have been destroyed. Instead it by the merest chance was merely melted slightly, bleeding out a little of its former evil. And so the ring survived through the ages of middle earth until the sea rose up and the skies rained fire and the world changed beyond recognition. Then the ring passed beyond the knowledge of all and was lost again for a time. But as life on this new earth thrived and grew so the ring regained much of its old powers. Throughout history the ring seized, consumed and abandoned many bearers. Some are known some are not. But in the fading days of the second millenium the Ring knew that it's time had come again and once more it would ensnare a powerful bearer. But something happened that the ring did not intend. It was lurking in an antique shop in Bristol hidden under a pile of old postcards that had been found in the attic of the rings last bearer and given by a son who did not bother to rummage through the box, when it was brought by a person who did not fit the type that the ring wanted. A Mr Liam Bankins of Oxford England. And one again a naïve young man with a love for history and stories would shape the fortunes of the world. Admittedly Liam Bankins wasn't quiet the sort of person you'd expect to be a long lost ancestor of the Baggin's. For one thing he looked nothing at all like a hobbit..  
  
Bristol July 12th 1999  
  
A young man walked slowly along the street, hands in pockets and a mournful expression on his face. Passers by barely gave him a second glance. In his blue jeans, pole neck jumper and heavy black coat he looked just like any other young man of 26 or so on his way home from work. The curly brown hair might have yielded some other glances but it was hidden behind a Leeds United beanie that kept his ears warm. The extraordinarily blue eyes were downcast and cloudy with worry. All in all Liam Bankins hardly rated a first look. Truth be told he liked it that way. Because Liam Bankins didn't like people paying attention to him. In fact he'd avoided it like the plague all his life.  
  
It was that shyness of human company that had led him to books and old languages. He loved history and ancient stories because the people in them didn't demand that he have either social skills or any understanding of modern nicecities. His job at Oxford meant that he could study these stories for a living and as a researcher human interaction was kept to a minimium. It wasn't that he couldn't get on with people it was just that he'd always had this feeling that this wasn't where he belonged at all. He'd always thought that the place he'd really be at home would be a nice round hobbit hole with plenty of food, beer, nice gardens and a few close friends. Why this seemed so ideal he had no idea whatsoever.  
  
He was currently feeling very depressed and he'd long ago discovered that the only way to stop feeling depressed was to go into an antique shop and buy some cheap piece of junk (or if as in this case he was feeling particularly depressed a whole box of junk) and spend a few hours browsing the shelves. This activity always left him in a stronger frame of mind to deal with such things as the Oxford Universtiy Board annual grant applications week and the weekly budgetary meetings of the arts department in which the amount of money he was allowed generally became lower and lower. Luckily Oxford wanted to keep up the tradition of having great students of literature and language coming through their doors and so he was allowed to keep his job, although he got the feeling that they may have preferred not to pay him for it.  
  
Eventually after at least fifteen minutes worth of searching Liam had found a suitable antique shop and had selected a suitable box of junk containing several (blank) 1970's era promotional postcards, a travel guide to British rail , several small steam train models and a large plastic dog bowl. He was just rummaging in his pocket for the money (1 pound 7 pence) when the middle-aged lady in the bedroom slippers started a conversation. He half listened, nodding in all the right places as she said something about this being the property of a strange old man (now of course deceased) who had been very rude and unpleasant to everyone in the neighbourhood, although she had heard he used to be nice before he found that beautiful gold ring in the stream one day, the very day in fact that his friend Douglas had drowned and how the popular opinion was what had knocked poor old Mr Oliver Smearton over the edge. After giving him the combined history of the street for the past 50 years the woman eventually ran out of puff, apologised for delaying him and sheepishly handed over the tin and wished him a good morning.  
  
He hurriedly made his way back to the train station only just arriving in time to catch the afternoon train to Oxford. He had a research paper he wanted to go over and his petunia's needed watering. A few hours later with the petunia's watered and the research paper sitting in his back pack neatly typed and filed he sat in his favourite chair and began searching through the box. He very nearly didn't find the ring hidden as it was behind the dog bowl and page 23 of the travel guide. But when it clunked into his hand Liam knew right away that he'd found something very special indeed.  
  
The ring was dirty yes. That was to be expected what with all the mud it had been in over the years. But it was nothing that couldn't be washed out. Suddenly overcome with a great curiosity about what it looked like Liam had given it a wash and found a glorious golden ring that glittered in the firelight. It was truly beautiful and he was suddenly very glad that he'd brought this box. In this ring Liam could see more money coming his departments way. More money meant more books, which meant more enjoyment for Liam. If that is he could prove this ring was one of the earliest examples of Viking jewellery in England. " Twenty Thousand Pounds here I come" he could be heard muttering as he cleaned his teeth with a shaving brush, as he got ready for work the next day.  
  
Having gotten safely to work (even in Oxford bicycling could be a dangerous pursuit) Liam dumped his backpack on his desk and settled to read the original Norwegian text of how Odin came to have one eye. He had just gotten to the really interesting bit when a hand thumped down on his shoulder. Turning around meaning to give the person a really nasty talking to, his face immediately changed to a smile when he saw who it was. " Theodore Green, what the hell are you doing back here so damn early, I thought you were meant to be on vacation with the family" Tomas Green was a minor legend in Ancient Languages circles as he managed to be good looking, brilliant, nice, sociable and married to a gorgeous woman with a equally good looking son. He was the sort of person Liam would have hated if he hadn't been so damn nice and blonde. " Well good morning you anti social bastard" Theodore and Liam had a wonderful relationship based on the fact as most friendships are that they could mock each other without fear of offence " If you really must know Leonardo had to go back early for school, his exams start in three weeks and despite his intellectual prowess I would like him to have some time to actually study" Leonardo Grey was the sort of boy that Liam had always wanted to be as teenager. He had all his fathers' qualities and was a natural dart player.  
  
Liam and Theodore had a routine. They'd mock each other for a while and then Liam would generally spend half the morning either complaining about funding or complaining about the University board. Then after lunch Theodore would tell him about what was going on in his life and would usually end up inviting him over for taco's and a game of darts. This morning it was different. He knew that Theo knew a guy called Michel who was apparently a world-renowned expert in ancient rings. He also knew that Theo was having a party in celebration of his birthday tonight and that Michel was going to be there. He hadn't been going to go (gatherings of more than four people made him uncomfortable) but knowing how much the ring was worth for sure would be worth sacrificing his lonely evening for. Now he just had to convince Theo that he wanted to come.  
  
When he brought up the subject Theo made his usual speech about not having to go to social events out of politeness and eventually gave in and told him to be there at eight.  
  
Michel looked like a young business executive eating his lunch in the park on a warm summer day. The man and woman that sat next to him appeared the same. Just a group of workmates enjoying the sunshine. But nothing is ever what it seems. " Gabriella, Ethan I'm glad you came. I thought after all this time you may have not" " When have we ever deserted you Gandalf my friend" It was Ethan who spoke his grey eyes shining with an agelessness that bellied his youthful appearance. " Elrond is right we will always remember Middle Earth and the duty we undertook. Do not think that we grow tired of our duty" Gabriella threw her long golden hair back from her face in one graceful movement" " Elrond, Galadriel a great peril has returned to this world. The one ring has been found.."  
  
July 13th 1999 The Green Residence  
  
Liam had spent a little time at the party. Not socialising but sitting on the couch drinking champagne and feeling more and more like giving up and going home to bed and hot chocolate. 


End file.
